User blog:Salnax/Ohga Shrugs: E3 Live Blog
Nintendo 2011 *8:30 - Oh what a beautiful morning! Ugh *8:31 - I'm not really a morning person, but today I'll make an exception *8:32 - Check out yesterday's Sega conference notes here *8:33 - Nintendo apparently has a LOT in store for us today, with two hour conference! *8:35 - Seriously, we know virtually nothing about Nintendo's future at this point. *8:36 - To review, it's been confirmed since March that we'll see a new Game Boy and console today. *8:37 - We know little about the console, but it's probably a lot like Sega's "Eclipse" (Stupid Name) *8:39 - We've heard that the next game boy might a) be as powerful as the Revolution, b) have 3D effects like in Avatar, and c) will be a component of the next-gen console, ala the Dreamcast's VMu *8:41 - Personally, I think we're going to get another little box with a touchscreen on it and a GameCube's worth of power *8:45 - 15 minutes *8:49 - The hype is building up in here. Nintendo has gotten a LOT more hardcare fans since 2006 or so *8:53 - A few minutes left *8:59 - There's a countdown on the screen in front of us. *9:00 - The room's getting dark... *9:01 - ...the old 2005 trailer for Twilight Princess is starting up? *9:01 - Suddenly switches to Mario kart nitro *9:02 - Keeps on switching from Revolution games to Nitro games, 5 or 10 seconds of footage each, with epic music *9:03 - A lot of these games are from Nintendo, but 3rd party hits like Resident Evil and Assassins Creed are mixed in *9:04 - The mashup ends, word "Nintendo" appears on blank screen *9:05 - Reggie takes the stage *9:06 - "Nintendo, more than ever before in history, is video games" *9:07 - Rattling off numbers of how successful Nintendo's been this generation. *9:08 - Revolution best selling console ever, GBN best selling handheld *9:09 - Today's show will have three parts *9:09 - Starting with current-gen stuff, then Game Boy, then next console *9:10 - First up is that Kirby game announced back in February *9:11 - Seems to be a basic 2.5D Kirby *9:13 - Gimmick is multiplayer. Otherwise pretty basic *9:14 - Coming out this October *9:15 - Next is Mario Party 9 *9:16 - More basic stuff, similar to ever mario party game ever *9:17 - New mode for quicker sessions, quick play options, etc. *9:18 - Focus seems to be on platforming-ish actiony minigames, rather than luck based *9:19 - Coming this winter *9:20 - Last 1st party game is PokePark 2 *9:21 - Minigames with Pikachu -_- *9:22 - It's the first game with Black/White mons *9:23 - Coming soon? Holiday title or not? *9:24 - 3rd party mini-trailers time! *9:24 - Batman; Arkham City *9:25 - Assassin's Creed: Revelations *9:25 - Guitar Hero 5 *9:26 - Ninja Gaiden 3 *9:26 - Street Fighter Reborn *9:27 - Moving on to GB nitro *9:28 - A few more games before its time comes *9:29 - Reel of upcoming games *9:30 - Includes Kirby spinoff *9:30 - Pokemon Conquest *9:31 - Ace Attorney *9:32 - Reggie comes back out *9:33 - Talks about the future of gaming *9:33 - "D-Pad, analog sticks have improved methods of play" *9:34 - "The Game Boy 3DS is on the way" *9:35 - "At tech shows, we've been hearing about 3D in the living room" *9:35 - Unfortunately, thousands of dollars and goofy glasses *9:36 - No Glasses 3D for the next Game Boy *9:36 - This is either going to be the worst gimmick ever or amazing *9:37 - 3D slideshow, showing evolution of technology and cultural influence. *9:38 - Podium is made visible on side of stage, something Game Boy sized barely visible on it. *9:38 - Satoru Iwata takes the stage, grabs 3DS *9:39 - Unfolds(!) 3DS, shows to audience. Two Screens clamshell design! *9:39 - Top screen seems to be widescreen, is in 3D without glasses *9:40 - Iwata starts talking about Nintendo's history with 3D, goes way back *9:41 - Apparently, they were considering releasing a "Virtual Boy" in 1995! *9:42 - Running through physical design *9:44 - Bottom half is essentially a Nitro, top half has 3D screen, bigger speakers, 3D adjuster (can be turned off), 3 cameras *9:45 - Graphically superior to Nitro, gyro controls *9:46 - Can show theatrical films in 3D, trailers to be shown on floor *9:47 - Moving to games *9:47 - Project Sora, Sakurai's secret studio, was making a 3DS game! *9:48 - Familiar series apparently *9:49 - Trailer starts. We see footage of some bad guys *9:50 - Graphics look similar to GameCube's *9:50 - It's Pit from Kid Icarus! *9:52 - Kid icarus: Uprising seems to be a rail shooter/third person shooter hybrid. Very sexy *9:53 - Has online multiplayer mode *9:54 - Will be playable today *9:54 - Talking about how 3D effect makes game easier *9:55 - 3DS's can automatically exchange game info within a certain range *9:56 - Like Nintendogs, but regardless of game in the system TBC Nintendo 2012 *11:30 - Alright, and we're live! *11:32 - Wow, we already have a lot of people signed on! *11:32 - It never does well to underestimate Nintendo fans *11:35 - If you missed it, check out our highlights from the Sega conference here *11:38 - I'm no Sega fan, but I found the internet rage over Sonic Racing Transformed to be a bit silly. *11:39 - Nintendo doesn't own water and air segments in racers guys! *11:40 - 20 minutes... *11:42 - Check out last year's Stream coverage here *11:43 - Is it bad that I'm hoping for a 3DS redesign? And is it bad that I forgot to call it a Game Boy? I'm still not used to the second screen a year later. *11:48 - WiFi is popping in and out. We may deliver the next big thing about 15 seconds late. *11:55 - 5 minutes! *12:00 - They're late *12:01 - Here we go! *12:01 - Pikmin trailer starting things off. Nothing terribly new. *12:04 - And out comes Shiggy Miyamoto himself *12:06 - Talking about the limits of current technology, lots of Pikmin apparently take lots of power *12:07 - Wait, wasn't Pikmin a GameCube launch title? *12:09 - Now we're seeing footage of Pikmin 3, lots of little details *12:10 - Four person multiplayer. Online? *12:12 - Out comes Reggie. Pikmin time is over. *12:13 - There are xx Stream titles on the stage today *12:14 - Stream is accessible, multifunctional *12:15 - Mentions new video streaming service, then says there's no time to talk about it *12:16 - Showing shots of console and controller, looks like a box and an old Revolution controller *12:18 - New Nintendo experience will center on Miiverse *12:19 - When starting up, screen will split into two parts *12:20 - Miiverse part of screen shows what people are playing, including friends *12:20 - Connects to social network *12:21 - Shifting to New Super Mario Bros S *12:21 - Connect with friends while playing *12:22 - Showing off gameplay *12:22 - Comments from real people can be turned on and off *12:23 - Now showing 3rd party games *12:23 - Hello again Assassin's Creed 3 *12:24 - Yves Guillemot, Ubisoft CEO, is on stage *12:25 - Banter between him and Reggie *12:26 - Same old AC3 trailer we saw earlier today... *12:29 - Next is Rayman Legends! *12:30 - Another multiplat, but damn if this game isn't sexy *12:31 - Showreel time. Get ready for a bunch of games *12:31 - MASS EFFECT TRILOGY! *12:31 - DmC... despite also being current gen *12:32 - Tank Tank Tank *12:33 - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 *12:33 - Tomb Raider *12:34 - Fitness game time *12:35 - Over 35 million Revolution Fitness games sold, plus Balance Board compatible games *12:36 - Uses old board and new system *12:37 -Showing trailer with sweaty actors doing minigames *12:39 - Not bad, but looks like it could have been on Revolution *12:40 - New Pokewalker-like peripheral to carry over stats *12:41 - Taking an intermission from the Stream to talk about Game Boy 3DS *12:42 - Lots of new titles apparently coming *12:43 - Starting with Mario, lots of Gold coins in basic Mario footage *12:44 - Now showing trailer, looks like basic Mario, but with more coins *12:45 - "New Super Mario Bros 2", available this August *12:45 - I expected "Gold Edition" *12:46 - New Paper Mario we heard about before *12:47 - Emphasis is on stickers apparently *12:47 - Used in battle and for puzzles *12:48 - So, new kind of battle system *12:49 - Coming this holiday *12:50 - Next is Mario party 3D *12:51 - Party games... yay *12:52 - Up to 8 people playing at once? Okay, that's pretty cool *12:53 - Apparently, one more non-Nintendo game *12:53 - OMG STAR FOX!?!?! *12:54 - Just a remake -_- *12:54 - Still, for 3DS, new graphics and stuff *12:55 - Online play too *12:56 - Time for a 3rd party reel *12:57 - Theatrhythm *12:57 - Kingdom Hearts 3D *12:58 - harvest Moon *12:58 - Adventure Time *12:59 - Back to the main show *1:00 - New Pokemon game to tie in with Nitro games *1:01 - Big and in 3D *1:02 - Exploring a world, entering traditional battles *1:02 - Looks like Pokemon Colisseum in HD with Gen 5 mons *1:03 - Pokemon: Black and White Adventures *1:04 - Advertisement for Nintendo's E3 website *1:04 - I'm here and your not ;-p *1:05 - Next is a return of an old franchise. *1:06 - Killer Instinct 3! *1:07 - It's been so long, I forgot these characters' names until now, but they look great! *1:08 - Trailer shows people taking screenshots and posting them on Miiverse *1:08 - Spectatoor modes and whatnot *1:09 - Coming Soon *1:10 - And the lights are turning on *1:10 - Stick around for hands-on coverage! Category:Blog posts Category:Ohga Shrugs